Coming Home
by aceandmary62442
Summary: six months ago Edward moved away from his best friend Bella and their home town of Forks to seattle with his wife Tanya. Now he is coming home. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- ok guys. Here it is my very first twilight FF. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this. Everything belongs to SM. This story has been in my head for a while now and I hope you like it so please tell me what you think of it.

I walked into the cafe excited. It has been six months since i've seen him. Six long months since he was transferred away from our office building. We are meeting here because since i've moved he isnt sure where my new place is at. He has been my best friend for years. And tonight we are finally going to be getting together to hang out and talk like we used to.

I see him get out of his car and run his hand through his hair. Damn I've always loved that mans hair. I know when he sees me cause he gets that crooked smile on his face and I can see his eyes crinkle behind his aviators.

"Bells, it is so good to see you!" he says as he picks me up in a big hug. "i've missed you, Bells. Remind me never to go that long withour seeing you again." he whispers in my ear.

I smile up at him "Well Eddie, maybe you shouldnt have transferred so far away." I tell him jokingly.

We finally get settled into our booth and Esme, the owner walks up "well there are my two favorite customers! I havent seen you guys in a while. Especially you edward. What you think that you can move away and never visit, huh?" she laughs.

"oh come on Es, you knew when I moved away I wouldnt be able to come in like I used to its a four hour drive to seattle from here. Not exactly possible often." he tells her and ducks his head. Esme and her husband Carlisle have been good friends of ours for a while even though they are twenty five years older than us.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, excuses excuses. I'll be back with the regulars for you guys." she laughs when she walks away.

"So, B, how have you been? You look great." he says and smiles. I can tell now that it isnt reaching his eyes.

"whats wrong E? Something is bothering you.?" I ask him worried. I havent seen my best friend for months but I can still tell that something is wrong.

"Damn B, cut right to the chase dont you?" he laughs lightly and runs his hand through his hair again.

"Edward, what is it?" I say looking at him

"My marriage is over B, we filed for divorce last week. Im coming back to Forks." he says and looks down at the table and I am completely floored.

Ok I know it was short but what do you guys think so far? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- alright well here is chapter two.

"My marriage is over B, we filed for divorce last week. I'm coming back to Forks." he says and looks down at the table and I am completely floored. I mean what the hell happened in the last six months. Edward and Tanya moved to Seattle just six months ago and now he is moving back and they have filed for divorce?

"Um, wow. I'm sorry to hear that, E. I mean what happened? You guys always seemed so in love." I say still shocked.

"Yeah I thought so too." he says and sighs. "But, apparently she has been cheating since right before our wedding." he says. Their seventh wedding anniversary would have been in a month and a half.

"Oh wow. I mean why would she do this? I mean did you catch her or did she confess? How did you find out. I mean maybe its a mistake, E." I say hoping against the pit in my stomach that the woman I considered a friend didn't hurt this wonderful man in front of me like that and that it was just a mistake.

"No Bells, it's definitely not a mistake. She came to me a month before we moved and told me that someone she had been with had found out that they had something so we both needed to go get tested. That was why we moved actually. I thought we just needed to get away from the guy she had been with and everything would be OK. Then a month and a half ago I found a positive pregnancy test at home and I was really excited, until she laughed in my face and told me the baby was her boyfriends." he told me and I could see the unshod tears in his eyes.

I got up out of my side of the booth and walked around to his side and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, Eddie, I am so sorry. I wish you would have told me sooner that was the reason why you guys were moving, at least then you would have had someone to talk everything out with." I tell him knowing that I am the first person he has said anything to about everything that has been going on.

"Come on E, I will tell Esme to make that order to go and we will head to my place so we can talk." I tell him as I am getting up to talk to Esme I see she already has our food packed up to go. When I get to the counter she looks past me at Edward who is at the door waiting with worried look on her face.

"Here you go hon, I thought it looked like this was a private conversation, take care of our boy, Bella. Tell him Carlisle and I are here for him for whatever he needs." She tells me.

"Will do Es, and thanks. For everything." I tell her taking the food and turning around to head out to Edward who is standing outside smoking a cigarette. He hasn't smoked in years. He gave it up five years ago and I haven't seen him light up since.

"Come on E, follow me over to my place and we will talk some more." I tell him getting in my car. He just nods and gets in his. The smiling man who pulled up to cafe less than an hour ago is gone. Left behind is a broken man I haven't seen in years. Not since we got the call that his parents had died.

Ok people I am looking for a beta reader. If you are interested or know someone who would be pm me please.


End file.
